


Stranger Sessions 4: Henry Cavill

by curiouserncuriouser, wermadashatters18



Series: Stranger Sessions [4]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, DCU
Genre: Blind Date, British Slang, But pretty close, Dogs, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Henry Cavill - Freeform, Henry Cavill in a suit, Lingerie, Modeling, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Oh gosh I guess I'll strip with a hot dude, Photo Shoots, Photography, Piercings, Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strangers, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, Vaginal Sex, well not exactly nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/pseuds/curiouserncuriouser, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/pseuds/wermadashatters18
Summary: Photo shoot? Blind Date? A little bit of both? She agreed to a photo shoot that involves getting down to her lingerie with a stranger. And then she finds out the stranger is none other than Henry Cavill...
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Stranger Sessions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943410
Comments: 60
Kudos: 101





	1. Out of the Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! This is the fourth part to the series that [Curiouserncuriouser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouserncuriouser/pseuds/curiouserncuriouser) and I started to write together! I'm SO thankful to have the best co-author and friend to do this fun series with! (GO CHECK HER OTHER STUFF OUT!)
> 
> Now it's Henry's turn to for a blind date.
> 
> Really hope you love it! And please, if you like this one, go back and read the last story in this series too! We're going to keep doing these for a bit, and I'm really excited that it's my turn to share what I wrote! <3

"Jamie, this is stoopid with two o's," Alice groaned as she tugged on Shadow's leash.

"You're being ridiculous," Jamie scoffed as she took Shadow's leash from her friend's hand. "I'm just going to have the dog trainers I hired for this shoot introduce your dogs first... otherwise this will never work! Now quit bitching. I flew all this way. The least you could do is repay me by pulling the stick out of your ass." Jamie rolled her eyes at her friend and then took the black great dane out of the room.

Alice sighed as the make-up team descended on her again. Jamie had been her friend since college...she trusted her not to fuck this up, but Alice was so nervous. Alice was also a photographer, and letting another person take the reins on this had been very difficult.

She'd heard so much of Jamie's success with the stranger shoots that Alice had figured...what the hell? What harm could it do? Alice had moved halfway across the world to London, and while it brought about a lot of opportunities for work, she found it was still somehow not working out for her in the love department.

Alice looked at herself in the mirror and hated the amount of make-up they'd caked on her. Her bright purple and black hair had been styled to one side to show off her undercut and straightened almost to death. Her undercut went around her whole head and she only had the top layer of hair left. She didn't shave it down to the skin, but rather left a bit of fuzz in her natural black color to play with when she was nervous.

Maybe her appearance was what was hurting her with men? That actually may be accurate. Most men she'd gone out with were shocked by how she dressed, how many tattoos she had, how many piercings she had... But she wasn't going to change! She finally felt good about herself for the first time in her nearly 30 years on this planet. Why change because asshole men didn't like how she looked?

She wasn't ugly! At least she didn't think so... She was tall for a woman, nearly 5'10, bright green eyes, and curvier build but it was muscled curves from years of getting into shape and sticking with it.

Alice thought she was a catch! But she'd been living in London for nearly 6 years and had yet to find someone worthy of being in a relationship with. There'd been plenty of hook-ups but... She didn't want to keep doing that.

Henry was in the next room and Jamie had just taken Kal out to introduce him to the other dog being used for the shoot. She was doing her best to make sure this went off without a hitch. He had only met Jamie in person a few hours before, but they had been communicating through video chat for a few weeks.

When he was first introduced to the idea of a stranger shoot, he thought it had sounded absolutely insane. But Chris Evans, who he had kept in touch with through the years even though they'd only hung out in person a few times, had ranted and raved about how well it had worked out for him. Chris also told him the success that Sebastian Stan and Tom Hiddleston had as well and told him Jamie had done many more of these for others.

Still, Henry was nervous. He definitely had no luck with women in the past, but Chris had been in the same boat and still met someone... Hell...Chris had even confided he was going to propose even though him and his girlfriend had only been dating for about six months or so.

Henry had contacted Jamie and offered to fly her out to London when she told him she had the perfect person in mind for him. He hadn't expected she would have wanted Kal as part of the shoot...considering how the shoots eventually turned out. He'd looked at Jamie's previous work. He was very impressed. She was able to so flawlessly catch the best moments between couples and you could feel the chemistry even through the pictures. He was praying it would work out well for him as well.

Jamie's assistants were straightening out his suit. It was very similar to the one he had worn at the Justice League Premiere in Beijing. It was a dark charcoal gray three-piece suit that fit him perfectly along with a light gray button up and a purple tie with a pattern on it. He had a pocket square as well as a black belt and black shoes.

They fussed over his curly hair, making it fall down his forehead just so. His beard and mustache were groomed to perfection. He could not wait to see how his partner for the shoot was dressed.

Alice stood up from the chair and adjusted her leather jacket. She'd chosen her own outfit for this shoot even though Jamie had urged her to consider dressing more conservatively. Fuck that. Alice was going to dress in her normal clothes. At the very least, she'd know if the dude Jamie had picked for her couldn't handle it. She'd picked out a pair of black jeans that were old and so worn they were almost ripping in places. Soon she’d be able to help rip them up a little bit. She was also wearing black combat boots, a studded leather belt, an old Metallica tank top, a red flannel shirt and then the studded leather jacket over it. She had considered adding jewelry, but hadn't been able to decide what else to wear aside from her favorite skull ring on her middle finger with a matching pendant around her neck. She left her normal stud earrings in her ears.

Aside from her ear lobes, Alice had a few piercings in various places on her ears as well as a nose ring (right nostril), septum, eyebrow (left side), belly button, nipples, right side of her lip, and her tongue was pierced.

Jamie knocked on her door and told her to place her blindfold on, which Alice did. The make-up artist led her out to the set in the abandoned warehouse Jamie had rented and decorated for the shoot. She'd set up an area with a large carpet and a couch and then another with a bed, going for darker tones. Alice had seen the set earlier before she had been brought into the office they had been using for her fitting room.

The only thing Alice felt nervous about was if she and whoever the dude was decided to strip down to their underwear. Alice wasn't the type to wear lingerie, opting to just go for matching panties and bras, but Jamie had convinced her.

The set she had picked out was her style...but definitely made her feel out of her comfort zone. The panties were high-waisted with a lace band and strappy sides that criss-crossed and showed skin. The part covering the important bits was almost completely sheer except for a scrap of silk that covered the bare basics. She’d actually gone to get a full wax because the panties showed almost everything… And the back of them were cut so her butt was on display. The top was black lace with partially lacy straps and it pushed her breasts up quite nicely. It was low cut, but there were these straps that went across the top curve of each breast. She’d even worn a garter belt and thigh-high fishnet stockings to go with the lingerie ensemble.

“Hey, don’t be so nervous,” Jamie commented as she adjusted the blindfold a little bit and fluffed her hair. “Shadow and the other dog are getting along great. We’re going to get in a few shots with the dogs just for some cutesy stuff, and then the trainers are gonna take your dogs for a long walk in the park while we continue the rest of the shoot.”

Alice stood still and hooked her thumbs into the pockets of her jeans. “I really don’t know why I’m so nervous. Maybe because I don’t know who he is…”

“And I’m not going to tell you. That’s not how blind dates even work, silly!” Jamie stepped back and directed Alice to do a few things while she took a few pictures of just her. “You look perfect! You really do. I’m gonna go get him. I’ll be right back.”

Alice nodded and listened to Jamie walk away. It wasn’t much longer until she heard footsteps coming toward her and then she felt the back of someone’s body being pressed against hers.

“Okay, you two. We’re going to bring your dogs out,” Jamie said.

“Okay,” Alice said.

“Thank you,” Henry said.

Alice heard the British accent in the man’s deep voice and couldn’t wait to see what he looked like. She leaned against his back and gave a nervous chuckle. “This is a little bit nerve-wracking.”

“It is a bit, yeah,” Henry said, moving his hand and feeling the leather of her jacket. Interesting, he thought. His hand slid further down to grab hers and he heard Jamie already starting to take pictures.

Alice felt a leash being pressed against her hand and she instinctively wrapped it around her hand and wrist. “Sit,” she commanded, and knew Shadow obeyed her. Shadow was around 3 years old, but she was the best behaved dog and always listened very well.

Henry grabbed hold of Kal’s leash and told him to sit as well. He could hear Jamie starting to take pictures again while the trainers coaxed the dogs to look their way for a few pictures.

“Very carefully turn toward each other. Turn toward the hand you’re holding, I mean…” Jamie instructed.

Alice was a little clumsy and kicked the man’s foot on accident as she turned and almost tripped as she fully faced him, but he steadied her by letting go of her hand and grabbing her elbow. She chuckled nervously again. “Sorry.”

“It’s quite alright,” he said, and Alice could swear there was something familiar about his voice but couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

Jamie had them do a few more poses and then said, “Blindfolds off on the count of 3. You can take your own off instead of trying to take each other’s off since you’re holding the leashes. 3...2...1…!” Jamie had her camera ready to go.

Alice took her blindfold off and her jaw dropped as Henry Cavill stood before her in a fancy three-piece suit.


	2. A misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Alice have a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Hope the holidays treated you well. Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

Henry was a bit taken aback when his eyes met the woman’s bright green ones...and then he caught sight of the rest of her. He was a little shocked at her uh...unique appearance. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but she cut him off as she turned toward Jamie with a glare on her face.

“Jamie, seriously? What the fuck?” Alice hissed. Henry Cavill? HENRY CAVILL?

Jamie stopped taking pictures, immediately sensing the tension. Why was Alice reacting like that? “Alice, that’s Hen-”

Alice tried not to roll her eyes and failed. “I know who he is! Why did you pick him? And a three piece suit? Really?” Alice knew she was acting like a bitch, but she couldn’t even stop herself.

Henry’s eyebrows raised as he looked to Jamie, not sure what the fuck was happening right now. The woman, Alice, was the complete polar opposite of him. She had piercings and he was sure she probably had tattoos, although he could not spot them since she was covered. Her hair was brightly colored and her head was...shaved? What was that style called? And her clothes… “I thought since you were having me get dressed in a suit that she would be in a fancy dress or something.”

Alice whipped her head around toward Henry, her eyebrows raised before she scowled at him. “Excuse me?” She’d had a lot of guys say fucked up shit...but saying she should be in a fancy dress was among the shittiest! How dare he!!! “How dare you?! If you wanted a woman in a fancy dress, you could have fucking gone to some stupid actor’s award show and met some beautiful, shiny, and well-dressed woman that way instead!”

Henry blinked at her. What? That had not been what he meant! “I...that’s not what I meant! I just meant that…” he trailed off, not even sure how to get his foot out of his mouth.

“Alice, you know that’s not what he meant! You’ve lived here for 6 years and haven’t caught onto some of the British slang? By fancy dress he meant a costume.”

Alice sighed, still feeling angry. Why had Jamie set her up with a movie star? She was sure she had complained to her friend time and time again about how much she loathed working for movie stars in photoshoots she’d done in the past so why was the other woman trying to set her up with one?! And...one of the biggest stars in the U.K.! Henry had grown in popularity since accepting the role of Superman, but when he landed The Witcher? His career had exploded even more. Alice had actually photographed him before, although she doubted he remembered her. She was one of the photographers who’d done the red carpet premiere event for The Witcher in the U.K.

Henry realized because Alice was American that she hadn’t understood what he meant by fancy dress and then he instantly felt bad. “I’m very sorry, Alice,” he said, grabbing her arm gently again. “It was never my intention to offend you. I didn’t realize-”

Alice pulled her arm from his grip, but then Shadow and Henry’s dog (she couldn’t remember his name) suddenly chose that moment to wrap around their owners’ legs.

Jamie snorted and snapped a picture. It was a very 101 Dalmatians moment and it was adorable...even if Alice had a scowl on her face.

Henry sighed as he was suddenly pressed against the front of Alice’s body and tangled in dog leashes. “Kal, damnit,” he muttered under his breath.

“Shadow!” Alice groaned. She suddenly found that her face was only inches from Henry’s and she could very clearly see the heterochromia in his left eye. The blue of his eyes was absolutely breathtaking and the brown part of his left eye just made his eyes stand out even more. Alice wasn’t blind. She even would admit to herself that Henry was so fucking handsome...but it was the type of handsome that pissed her off. How was one person so fucking perfect?

“I think we got off on the wrong foot,” Henry murmured to her as the trainers tried to untangle them from their dogs. “I’m really very sorry. If I wasn’t what you were expecting or what you wanted, we don’t have to do this.”

Alice sighed and looked away from his intense stare. “It’s not… I just…” How could she possibly explain this to him? And now she felt kind of bad for being such a horrible bitch to him when he was clearly being nice to her. She could hear Jamie whispering to one of her assistants and knew she had fucked this all up. “You don’t have to be sorry. I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m sorry I took offense so easily...sometimes I forget about British slang versus American slang even after all these years.” She looked back into his gorgeous eyes again and swallowed hard. “I can’t even imagine who you’d been expecting to see once you took your blindfold off, but I know I’m not it. It’s okay. We don’t have to do this.”

Henry frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as they finally got untangled from their dogs. Alice stepped back from him and crouched down to pet her Great Dane. “Hold on a moment. I never said I didn’t want to do this.”

Alice arched an eyebrow at him. “Why would you want to continue this? I’m the complete opposite of what I’m sure you were expecting, and I was a complete bitch to you. We don’t have to do this. We never have to see each other again after this embarrassment. Well, you may get stuck seeing my face at any of your future U.K. premieres, but I’m easily forgettable and can stay hidden in a crowd. And I don’t have to see your face much either unless on the other side of a camera or well...in your show since it’s sort of my favorite.” She was rambling and couldn’t stop herself as she dropped to her knees to pet Shadow. Henry’s dog Kal had walked over to her too and she’d held out her hand for him to sniff which he bulldozed into for pets and got right in her space. “Can’t help that. I’ve been a fan of the books since the 6th grade and have always played the games.”

Henry blinked in shock. Had...had he just heard her correctly? “What?”

Alice looked up at him, her eyebrow arched in question. “What?” she asked, equally confused.

Jamie all the while was standing there...not wanting to really intrude on them but...she was sneaking pictures anyway and hoping the issue would resolve itself. These two WERE polar opposites but...that’s why she’d wanted to set them up and do a shoot like this. The shock value of it alone would intrigue people enough to look at the pictures from this shoot! Maybe she could get her business booming even more… Setting up four different celebrities to find the love of their life? It was a win, win really. It would help her...and she’d help some friends find love along the way!

He moved to stand a little closer to where Alice was crouched down with the dogs. He knew if he tried to crouch like she was, the suit would probably rip. “Did you just say that you like The Witcher books and the games?”

Alice frowned at him. “Yeah. They’re amazing. I was excited when talks of the show being produced were hitting the internet. I had no idea who they’d get to play Geralt. I was unsure of you, of course.” Henry barked out a loud laugh that had Alice blinking in confusion. “Well, I just meant...you’re so...perfect? Pretty? Too beautiful?”

“Too beautiful?” he repeated back.

“Well, yeah...Geralt is...well...not.” She gave Kal a pat on the head and then stood up, giving Shadow’s leash some slack so she could sniff at Kal. “I have to admit they certainly dirtied you up pretty nicely.” She looked back into Henry’s eyes, reminding herself not to get completely lost in them. “Look, all I’m saying is...I’ve worked with enough celebrities to know I can’t be what you expected from this at all. Hell, men in general honestly. Lord knows I’ve learned that the hard way one too many times.”

Henry laughed but stopped when Alice frowned at him and he shook his head. “You don’t know what I want.” She raised an eyebrow at him defiantly and Henry felt a jolt go straight to his cock. Fuck. He hadn’t been sure at first but...this woman had a wild streak that was making him feel like Jamie had definitely made the right choice for him.

“Don’t I? Men are all the same….celebrity or not. They want the tiny, skinny women who can dress nice and fart sunshine and roses out of their perfectly bleached assholes.” Henry literally choked out a half-laugh/half-cough at that. “Men don’t want women who are truly different from the rest, who curse as much as sailors or...who look like this.” Alice gestured to herself. “So really...I know it’s nothing personal if you back out. I promise I won’t even be upset. I’ll even still watch your show. I’m not crazy...it’s a really good show.”

“Hang on a minute,” he said, grabbing her hand as she started trying to walk away. “I still want to do this. You’re not even giving me a chance here.” He tugged her closer to him. “Give me a chance to prove you wrong.”

“Why?”

Henry rolled his eyes and looked over at Jamie. “Is she always this difficult?”

“Yes,” Jamie said with a shrug as Alice scoffed. “Shut up, Al, you totally are always this fucking difficult. Don’t give up on this! I think you two will have a blast. And look how well your dogs are getting along! If for nothing else...do it for the dogs!”

Alice and Henry looked down at Shadow and Kal who were nuzzling each other’s necks and licking each other’s noses. It WAS really fucking cute.

Henry turned and bent to unclip Kal’s leash and the big bear of a dog immediately barked loudly and playfully stuck his butt up into the air.

Shadow looked up at Alice and gave her an absolutely pathetic look. She wanted to play with Kal! Alice leaned over and unclipped her dog’s leash. “Be a good girl,” she murmured in a soft voice and kissed the top of her dog’s head.

The dogs both started rolling around on the ground with their tongues out, wiggling their large bodies excitedly.

Henry was looking back at Alice now. “I’m still in if you are.”

Alice stared back at Henry and sighed. Should she do this? She was sure nothing would come out of it but...maybe it’d just be fun to see? Who the fuck knew. She had no clue what came over her but… “Okay,” she said in a quiet voice.

“Yes!” Jamie shouted, her voice echoing in the large warehouse. “Let’s do this!”

Jamie had Henry and Alice do a few poses to get back into the groove of things. The dogs were on their best behavior and being so cute for photos. She had the idea to make them do some mock prom poses which turned out to be hysterical.

After awhile, Alice was shocked to find that she was actually having fun. Henry was actually quite funny and would make faces at her to get her laughing. And the dogs? Oh they were just the cutest! Clearly, even if Henry and Alice didn’t date after this...she’d have to stay in touch so their dogs could have play dates. Kal and Shadow were absolutely smitten for one another!

Jamie had them sit on the couch and play with the dogs, but then she felt ready to push the shoot to the next level. “Okay, you two. How about you start getting a little cozier? Kal and Shadow are going to go to the dog park for a bit.”

Henry and Alice both agreed and said goodbye to their dogs. Jamie had them so some various poses on and off the couch and then had them step close together. “Alice, give me your back and grab Henry’s face.”

Alice stepped close to Henry and grabbed his bearded face with her left hand. She’d had fake nails for awhile because hers were shit at growing, and she’d had them shaped a little pointier this time and painted a black sparkly color. Henry looked down at her with a look on his face that actually hardened her nipples. Fuck...he really was beautiful. Not at all like the type of man she normally was attracted to but… She was suddenly nervous again. Why was he giving her THAT kind of look? Surely there was no way he would be interested in her. Was he acting?

Henry’s attraction for Alice was growing by the minute. She was absolutely stunningly beautiful. He’d never dated someone like her before but...he didn’t care. And he wanted to kiss her so badly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay how many of you got worried about Alice?? I sire did while writing! I had no clue where she was gunna take the story....
> 
> Comments please!!!! ❤


	3. PG-13 to Rated R real quick!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to heat up with Alice and Henry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSSSSSS im a few days late...im sorry! This week has been nuts.
> 
> Anyways....enjoy!

Alice’s breath caught in her throat as she realized he was starting to lean closer like he would kiss her. “I play World of Warcraft too,” she blurted out, watching his face once again fill with shock. She wanted to make him laugh and maybe he’d forget about kissing her. She leaned in close, her hands pressed against his muscled chest. “And I can hack your World of Warcraft account and rob you blind before you even realized what was happening,” she said, a grin on her face.

Henry stared at her with wide eyes for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing loudly. Had she just jokingly threatened his World of Warcraft account? A beautiful woman who played video games and was going to take the mickey out of him? If he wasn’t sure before, he was definitely sure now. He had to know this woman. He had to take her out after this photoshoot and get to know her. He could think of nothing better.

Alice found herself laughing with Henry as his laughter was contagious. She realized then...if she could get him to laugh at her stupid joke...maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. He DID play some of the same games as her… So what if they had nothing else in common aside from that? Though she was sure from interviews she’d watched that beneath that pretty boy exterior was one giant dorky man who loved all of the nerdy stuff. Hell...he’d even built his own gaming PC!

Jamie was eating this up! She was taking so many pictures of these two, and she could already tell the chemistry between them was starting to spark and ignite. “Henry, wrap your arms around Alice’s back,” she instructed.

Henry followed Jamie’s orders and it brought Alice even closer to him so that he could smell her coconut shampoo in her hair. The smile fell from Alice’s face as he looked into her eyes, and he felt her nails graze the side of his neck, making him shiver. “I’d really like to kiss you,” he whispered, his tongue peeking out to lick his lips. He’d never kissed a girl with a lip ring before...but my God did he want to now.

“You do?” she blurted out and then felt silly. She scrunched her nose up and laughed nervously as she rubbed her hand against his beard. “You can kiss me,” she whispered back.

Henry wasted no time. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, one of his hands reaching up to cup the back of her head. He was shocked to find that most of her head was shaved under the long layer of hair. He rubbed his hand over her short hair and was rewarded with her gasping into the kiss. Her other hand gripped the lapel of his jacket and she pressed even closer to him, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He was shocked once again as he felt the piercing in her tongue and could not stop the low moan that escaped his throat in that moment.

Alice pulled away from the kiss when Henry moaned, feeling completely dazed. She heard Jamie’s camera clicking away behind them, and she covered her face with her hands and leaned against his muscled chest.

“Are you okay?” Henry asked her, his hands running down the leather across her back. He hoped he hadn’t been too forward with her…

“Sorry. Should have warned you about the tongue piercing,” Alice said, her voice muffled against his chest.

Henry chuckled and moved his right hand beneath her chin to tilt her face up toward his. “It wasn’t bad. It was just a bit of a shock. I’ve never kissed a girl with a tongue piercing...or a lip ring either,” he admitted.

Alice gave him a coy smile. “I bet you’ve never dated a girl with tattoos either.”

“How many do you have?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Henry smiled at her. She was so cheeky and he really liked it a lot. “Yes, I would like to know. Hence why I asked.”

“Well, maybe if Jamie makes us take off our clothes, you’ll get to find out.”

Henry loved that Alice was being so coy with him. “If I asked you how many more piercings you have...would you tell me that?” The smile she gave him shot another jolt straight to his cock. Fuck. He had to be careful or he’d be hard within moments and probably scare her off.

“I have a lot of piercings but most of them are on my ears or face. There are only a few you can’t see right now…”

That’s it. Henry was definitely getting hard now as he thought of the possibilities. Were her nipples pierced? Why did that turn him on so much? He had no idea he’d even had a thing for women with piercings or tattoos and yet... 

“Oy, you two wanna move to the couch now?” Jamie asked, interrupting them both.

Alice blushed bright red. She’d almost completely forgotten where they were and how many other people were in the room with them.

Henry blushed too, but tugged her hand to lead her to the couch so they could sit down.

Jamie directed them to sit and curl up together all cute like a couple watching something on TV. She had Alice lay with her head in Henry’s lap, her hair draping over his legs as they held hands and he looked down at her. In some shots he’d even started to play with her hair a little bit. She was absolutely fucking ecstatic about their chemistry!

Alice sat up and stood from the couch. “Hang on. The jacket is starting to make me warm,” she said as she started to pull it off.

“Wait!” Jamie said, and then ran to move the coffee table completely out of the shot. She moved Alice a few feet to the right and made her face Henry so her back would be to the camera. “Do you um...do you think you two are comfortable enough for the clothes to start coming off? I’ve got a great idea, but only if you two are comfortable with it.”

Alice looked to Henry and felt her heart skip a beat in her chest at the look he gave back to her. “I’m...okay with it,” she said, swallowing hard. It’s not like she had never stripped for the camera before. She’d helped Jamie many times when they were in school together. She usually was modeling something like a swimsuit though or a corset...not the lingerie like she was wearing but… She’d be lying to herself if she said she didn’t want to see Henry’s reaction to what she had on beneath her clothes.

Henry felt his cock jump to attention once more in his pants and cursed himself for not having more self-control. “I’m alright with it too.”

“And you guys know I won’t publish these if you don’t want me to,” Jamie felt the need to add. “Okay, Henry, you stay on the couch. Drape your left arm over the back of the couch and lean your right arm on the arm of the couch. If you could cross your right leg over your left, that’d be great. Look like you’re about to enjoy a show. Alice, keep your back to me and your eyes on Henry. Tease him a bit. Draw it out as you take off each article of clothing.”

Alice nodded and took a deep breath as she bent down to untie her combat boots. Once she got those off, she slid the leather jacket off her shoulders and gently tossed it to the opposite side of the couch that Henry was on.

Henry was watching her closely as she slid the flannel shirt off of her arms next, revealing her bare arms to be covered in tattoos. He adjusted himself on the couch as his cock started pressing against the front of his pants as he got hard. She slowly pulled the Metallica vest up and over her head next before throwing it to the floor, and Henry nearly moaned out loud when he caught sight of the black lace bra she was wearing. More tattoos were spread out across her abdomen and ribs from what he could see, and he noticed a belly button piercing peeking out over the top of her jeans.

Alice felt her confidence grow as she noticed the hungry look in Henry’s eyes, and it urged her to continue. Her hands undid her belt before she slowly slid it out of her belt loops and then threw it to the floor with a loud ‘plop’. Her jeans were next. She noticed Henry had moved so he was leaning his elbows on his knees, looking like he was sitting at the edge of his seat in anticipation. She slowly slid the worn jeans down her legs and heard him groan.

Henry made a noise deep in his throat before he could stop himself. She was wearing sheer panties and...thigh-high stockings with a garter belt holding them up. She was perfect. Perfect in every fucking way. He almost wished they were alone so he could get her into a bed and slowly strip the rest of the ensemble off of her and see what lay beneath. He couldn’t see anymore visible piercings...and now he was imagining what else she could possibly have pierced. “Christ, you’re beautiful,” he blurted out, leaning back against the couch, widening his legs.

Alice noticed right away how hard Henry was getting in his pants, and she found herself emboldened by the knowledge that she was turning him on so much. She could hear Jamie practically having a field day with this behind her. Henry was without a doubt a very well endowed man.

Henry’s eyes were roaming her whole body and he sat up again, his eyes watching her reaction as he started to pull the cufflinks out of his sleeves. He threw them to the floor and they made a satisfied clinking noise as they fell. He broke their gaze so he could look down and slip off his shoes and socks before he stood from the couch. He moved closer to her, but not close enough to touch her yet. He gave the camera a look that had Jamie squealing and then he tossed his suit jacket to the couch.

Alice was transfixed as she watched his large hands unbutton the waistcoat and she watched the buttons of his shirt gape as he shook it off and tossed it away. She noticed his pinky ring catching just right in the lighting as he pulled his tie off next and then started unbuttoning his shirt. This was agony. Was this how he had felt when he watched her strip? She was sure as anything now that this was definitely not acting. And she was very quickly developing feelings for him. God did she hope he would ask her out after this…

Henry unbuttoned his shirt and unbuttoned the sleeves before sliding it off his arms. He took off the undershirt next and watched Alice lick her lips as her eyes roamed the expanse of his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Jamie run around them to get a few pictures of Alice's reaction to him undressing.

Alice stared at Jamie for a moment before letting her eyes wander back to Henry. She stepped closer to him, feeling an overwhelming need to touch him. She brought her hands up and hovered them over his enormous pecs.

Henry grasped her hands gently and pressed them against his chest. "You can touch me," he told her in a soft voice. "May I touch you?"

Alice closed her eyes as her hands met his hairy chest and she nodded at him. "Yes," she said, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she felt his hands slowly trace up her tattooed arms. She opened her eyes and watched her hands roam the expanse of his massive chest. She loved that he was so hairy.

Henry worked his way up her arms and then traced the straps over the tops of her breasts with his fingers and watched her shudder with delight. "Is this okay?" he breathed out.

"Yes. I'll tell you if you do something to make me uncomfortable. Can I…undo your trousers?"

"Of course," he answered, his fingers continuing their course down between her breasts to her soft stomach. He teased the high waistband of her panties and thought he might die when he felt her nails scratch down his chest to his abs.

Alice followed all that hair all the way down and had to remind herself that this was a photoshoot where there were other people watching them. She leaned her face against his chest once more and gently kissed his sternum.

Henry sighed in content and wrapped his right arm around her back while his left trailed up to gently move the bra strap down her shoulder. He kissed her bare skin, his lips moving along her shoulder and up her neck.

Alice nearly moaned at the feel of his beard and mustache against her skin. She moved her hair aside to give him better access and was rewarded with him kissing just behind her ear lobe. She nearly lost it when he nuzzled his face against her shaved hair behind her ear, but then he surprised her again by gently biting her earlobe, his breath blowing softly against the shell of her ear. "Henry," she whispered, her nails digging into his chest. "Sit back on the couch." She didn't think she could stand much longer.

Henry kissed her jaw and moved them back toward the couch as Jamie moved around them again. He sat down and tugged Alice right into his lap so she could straddle his thighs.

Alice's lips were on his the moment she was fully in his lap, her hands around the back of his head so she could run her fingers through his curly hair.

His hands wandered up her thighs, up her back, and then back down again where his fingers played with the strappy sides of her panties. He kept kissing her back but was shocked when her hands moved to grab his and urged him to squeeze her ass. Her hands moved right back to his hair, tugging on the strands and making him gasp. She slid her tongue into his mouth and Henry squeezed her ass and was rewarded with her rolling her hips against his. He let out a soft moan before he could help it and he pulled out of the kiss, his head falling back against the couch as she started kissing down his neck and chest.

Alice slid off his lap to the floor on her knees. She moved between his legs and scratched down his abs with her nails before unbuckling his belt.

"Jesus Christ," Jamie muttered behind them. "Henry, drape both of your arms on the back of the couch and look down at Alice."

Henry listened to Jamie, but when he looked down at Alice and their eyes met, he knew he was in deep shit. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, her lips curved in a small smirk as she leaned down and kissed the inside of his thigh. He watched her unbuckle his belt and then slide it out through the loops. Her hands went to his trousers next, and he knew she could feel the bulge beneath his zipper.

Alice licked her lips as she unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. She'd felt his hardened cock pressing against her when she'd straddled him, but she remained respectful as she undid his trousers. He lifted his hips to assist her in pulling his trousers off, and when they were totally off, she sat back on her knees and just looked at him. He was like a feast before her. So much muscle. She truly hoped that if nothing else came of this that he'd at least come back to her apartment and fuck her. She could not even believe how aroused she was feeling and knew she was so very wet for him. His silky black boxer briefs did nothing to hide the enormous bulge of his cock. This photoshoot was heading quickly from PG-13 to rated R.

Henry almost came undone when he felt her nails scratch up his thighs and he felt her lips place a gentle kiss over the waistband of his underwear.

"Holy fuck," Jamie said loudly to draw their attention. "Guys, let's take 5. When we come back out, we'll move to the bed."

Alice and Henry were given soft robes to wrap themselves into, and Henry immediately took Alice's hands and led her over to where he had gotten dressed. Once in the room, he walked them to the windows and opened it a crack, letting the cool Spring air enter the room.

"I just need some air," he told her.

She gave him a soft smile. "I do too."

Henry wrapped his arms around her, not wanting to let her go. He tucked her head against his chest and pressed a soft kiss against the top of her head. "I was sort of wondering if you wanted to do something after this is over."

Alice smiled against his chest, wrapping her arms around his back and feeling her heart flutter in her chest. She'd never felt this way about anyone. No man had ever made her heart pitter-patter or made butterflies stampede through her stomach! Never. Not once in her 30 years. No matter what she normally thought about celebrities...she couldn't let this go. Henry had proved her wrong. "Does that something involve a bedroom?"

Henry laughed. "Well, it could…if you want it to."

She looked up at him then and he met her eyes. "I very much want it to."

Henry grinned at her, showing off his flawless teeth. "Great because you've worked me into quite a state," he teased, teasingly pinching her butt as he snuck his hand up her robe.

Alice giggled. She. Fucking. Giggled. What the hell was he doing to her? "I'd be lying if I said you hadn't worked me into quite a state too."

Henry was about to say something witty back, but the make-up artists descended on them and made them separate for some touch-ups.

Alice used the few minutes alone to try and clear her head, but it was like a fog had rolled over her mind. All she could think about was Henry.

Jamie peeked into Alice's room and smirked.

"Oh, don't go looking so proud of yourself. You're a bitch for pulling that," Alice said with a scoff as she caught sight of Jamie in the doorway.

Jamie fluffed her friend's hair when the make-up artist finished up the touch-ups. "But...I was right. Sometimes opposites attract. Seriously, you know I'm as straight as a curly fry but the way that man looks...wowww. And you! Dude! That lingerie is gorgeous. I can't wait for you to see the pictures of him looking at you while you stripped down."

Alice blushed. "I really love it."

Jamie smirked. "You gonna wear it when you leave? Maybe give him another show in your flat?"

Alice smack Jamie's arm. "Oh, go away!"

Jamie cackled as she left the room, knowing in her heart these two would definitely be fucking once they left here.

When Alice and Henry got back to the set, they shed their robes and stared at the giant bed covered in red satin sheets.

"Jesus, Jamie, you didn't think this was a bit much?" Alice commented.

"Hush. The color will look great with your black undergarments and creamy skin. Now start posing. We've got half an hour left and then I need to get all of this shit back into the moving truck," Jamie said.

Henry looked at Alice and smiled which made Alice feel like she would melt to a puddle on the floor.

"May I pick you up?" he asked.

Alice raised her eyebrow. She wasn't exactly a small woman. "If you think you can…"

Henry rolled his eyes at her and pulled her to him, lifting her by the ass so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and he heard her mutter, "Show-off," which made him laugh and lightly swat her butt. "Oy, behave," he joked.

Alice tightened her legs around his waist. That one small swat to her ass had her feeling the metal of his pinky ring against her skin, and she found herself wondering what the ring would feel like if he slapped her a bit harder.

Henry watched her expression change from playful to all sex. "What did you just think of?" he asked quietly, starting to walk her toward the bed as Jamie kept taking pictures.

"Maybe I'll tell you later."

"You really love to tease me, don't you?" He set her down on the middle of the bed and then crawled onto it to hover over her body. "You won't tell me your other piercings. You won't tell me what dirty thought just put that look on your face…" He traced the fingers of his left hand over the tops of her breasts again.

Alice gulped. She could feel herself throbbing for him, getting so wet she worried it would show in the sheer panties. "You're doing an awful lot of talking."

"Am I? Shall I stop?" he teased. He kissed her lips lightly and then moved down her throat to her chest. He kissed just the top curve of each breast, sitting back on his knees so he could use both hands to touch her.

Alice felt like she was on fire. His fingers were ghosting over her arms, between her breasts, down her stomach and over her thighs. She watched with half-lidded eyes as he sat up and pulled her left leg into the air.

"Henry, turn toward me and kiss the top of her foot," Jamie suddenly interrupted.

Henry and Alice had once again almost forgotten about the presence of others in the room, but he listened to what Jamie said.

He turned toward Jamie and kissed the top of Alice's stockinged foot before moving his lips up her leg slowly until he got to the top of the stocking. He ran his finger along the inside elastic of the stocking before he unclipped it from the garter belt. He slowly pulled the fishnet stocking off her leg and then moved to repeat the same process with her right leg.

Alice was a wreck. This man was wrecking everything she ever even knew about herself. It absolutely fucking terrified her, but she could not do a thing to stop it or him. She lifted her hips for him to pull the garter belt off of her and his fingers traced along the straps of the panties on her hips.

Henry had to kiss her again. She was intoxicating, and he could not get enough of her. He pressed his body against hers, fitting his hips between her legs. He leaned down and kissed her, surprised when she pulled him flush on top of her, her legs wrapping around his butt to press him even closer to her.

She could feel every inch of his cock pressing against her and it made her insane with need. She scratched her nails up his back and raked her fingers through his hair, tugging on the curls.

Henry responded by holding himself up by his hands and thrusting his hips against hers, completely forgetting where they were as he tugged on her bottom lip with his teeth.

Jamie made a loud coughing noise to catch their attention because this was going wayyyyy too close to full on sex and she wasn't about to let them do that in a room full of strangers.

Alice froze when she heard Jamie cough and Henry pulled back a little as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Fuck," Henry whispered which made Alice laugh nervously.

"Okay, you two crazy kids. That's a wrap! I can't wait to get a look at these and I'm sure you'll love seeing them too tomorrow. Of course, I won't post them until you give me permission but…you're gonna love these. You two can go get dressed."

"Jamie, I really need a minute," Alice told her, still covering her face which was bright red.

"Uh, yeah...me too," Henry said.

Jamie snorted and muttered something like, "I'll just bet you do," before she smirked at the pair and walked away to start dismantling the camera and lighting equipment with her assistants.

Henry rolled off of Alice and flipped to his back on the bed. "I'm so sorry. I…I sort of forgot anyone else was here."

"I almost wish no one else was here," Alice muttered truthfully, making Henry laugh.

"How about we get dressed and get out of here with our pups? If you want to come to mine, it's just a short cab ride…"

Alice sat up and looked down at him, shaking her head. "My flat is a few blocks from here. We can walk and chat on the way."

"Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllll???? Pretty steamy right?!
> 
> COMMENTS PLEASEEE!


	4. Devilish Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Alice go back to her place and things REALLLLLLLYYYYY heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! The final chapter of Henry!!
> 
> ENJOY! <3

Henry dressed in a pair of jeans and a red flannel shirt with a black jacket and black trainers to match. He carried the garment bag with his suit in it out of the changing room and slipped his hat over his head as he walked out to see Kal already falling head over heels in love with Alice as she sat on the cold floor to pet the beast of a dog. Her dog Shadow was half laying in her lap and nipping playfully at Kal's neck as he licked Alice's face. Henry felt his heart soar in his chest at the sight before him.

Alice laughed and pet both of the dogs, trying to placate them both. She'd dressed back in the same outfit she'd worn for the shoot but had put a black beanie on her head. "Kal, you're such a handsome boy just like your daddy," she told him, kissing his snout as she ruffled his fur. She looked down at Shadow who practically howled and flopped further onto her lap, nearly smushing her in the process. "Oh, don't be such a beast, Shadow. You know you're my best girl." Shadow howled again and Alice laughed loudly, hearing Henry come up behind her as he laughed too. She turned to face him and felt her flutter again. Damn him! Of course he would also look fucking flawless in jeans and flannel! Could the man wear anything?! Probably would even look good in a garbage bag.

"Are you ready to go?" Henry asked, crouching down so he could kiss the top of Kal's head. Shadow quickly flung herself toward Henry, crushing Alice in the process who groaned. Shadow nudged Kal out of the way and she got right into Henry's face, licking his cheek as he laughed and pet the giant black dog.

"Stop being so fucking adorable!" Jamie shrieked as she grabbed her camera and took a few more quick pictures. "Those were just for fun. Get going, you two! Have a blast!" She gave them a wink and then cackled as Alice gave her the finger. She had a really good feeling about this match…

Henry and Alice made their way out of the warehouse with their dogs, and started chatting and getting to know each other. They’d even made a quick stop at a drugstore where Henry went inside to buy condoms since neither of them had any. Better safe than sorry...and it seemed like they may need them if all the physical chemistry from earlier was evidence.

When they arrived at Alice’s small flat, she blushed a little as she took the beanie off her head. “It’s not much...but it’s home. There is a huge dog park across the street. I do freelance photography so work isn’t always coming in steadily...but I work at a bookshop nearby to help out. My wonderful neighbor helps me out with Shadow if I’m going to be gone for more than a few hours. I’ve tried to pay her but she won’t let me so I cook for her a lot.” She was rambling and she bit her lip to stop herself from continuing.

Henry unclipped Kal from his leash while Alice did the same for Shadow. Her flat was small, but it was cute. Henry hung his suit on a hook near the door. He was about to say something to her, but was shocked when she suddenly pushed him against the closed door and kissed him.

“I do want to get to know you better,” she assured him. “I promise. But right now? I’m still so turned on from earlier. I really want to keep going like we were never interrupted.”

Henry cupped her face with his hands. “Are you sure? We don’t have to… There’s absolutely no pressure here.”

She smiled and turned to kiss the palm of his hand, letting her pierced tongue peek out to run over his wrist. She moved to his left hand and looked up at him through her lashes as she kissed the ring on his finger.

Henry groaned and started pushing the leather jacket off her arms. She took it from him to hang up on the hook by the door and then did the same for his jacket.

Alice made sure there was enough food and water out for both Kal and Shadow and left them some toys to play with before she led Henry to her bedroom, not wanting to wait a moment longer. She shut her door and then the two of them started nearly ripping each other’s clothes off.

Henry was still wearing the same underwear from the shoot, and he was ecstatic to find out that Alice had kept the same lingerie on as well...stockings included. He picked her up and placed her on the bed before slowly stripping the stockings off her legs, much like he’d done earlier.

Alice held herself up on her forearms to watch him as he took the garter belt off of her again. His long fingers traced the edges of her panties before he ran his fingers up her slit. She fell back against the bed and moaned as he started pulling the panties down her legs.

Henry flung her underwear to the floor and kissed his way up her legs, rubbing his beard along her inner thighs before he spread her legs open for him. He knelt on the floor and pulled her hips toward the edge of the bed. “Did you wax for the shoot?” he asked her, his fingers roaming over the soft skin of her mound.

“Yes,” she gasped out as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her folds. His beard against her most intimate parts was absolutely sinful. She moaned loudly as his tongue found her clit and he spread her legs wider and pushed them up toward her chest. His strong hands gripped the back of her thighs as he ate her out, and Alice felt blinded by the intense pleasure of it all.  
Henry looked up at her and watched her face closely, gauging what she liked or didn’t like. He pulled back to press his tongue against her clit and slid a finger into her, biting his lip as she felt her clench around him. Oh fuck...he could not wait to get his cock inside of her if this was how she felt. “I almost thought you were going to surprise me by having a piercing here,” he teased, using his thumb to press against the hood of her clit before he moved to the bundle of nerves, a smile crossing his face as her body jolted on the bed.

“I’ve thought about it,” she groaned out, her hands grabbing at his hair to try and redirect his mouth back to her.

“Someone’s impatient,” he tsked, but gave her what she wanted. He thrust a second finger into her and started licking her clit again. He heard Alice moan loudly and moved his eyes just in time to watch her come undone. It was absolutely beautiful the way her body arched, her hands tugging hard on his hair as she orgasmed. He removed his fingers from her and thrust his tongue inside of her, feeling her still throbbing as she cried out louder into the room.

“Please!” she was practically begging. “Henry, please! Fuck me!”

“Sweetheart, you’re killing me. Give me a minute,” he whispered, kissing her knee gently as he stood up. He pulled his underwear off and grabbed the bag with the condoms and lube in it that he had bought, thankful he’d thought far enough ahead with the lube. He was going to need it.

Alice’s eyes went wide as she caught sight of Henry fully naked. What a fucking beautiful man before her. His cock was so long and wide she was sure he was absolutely going to tear her in half. And it was a sacrifice she was more than willing to make. She watched, completely enraptured, as he rolled the condom onto himself and coated his cock with lube. She almost wished she could suck his dick but...she needed his cock inside of her more than anything else at the moment.

“Let’s get this off you,” he whispered as he came back to the bed and pulled her to sit up so he could play with the straps of the bra. He reached around and undid the hooks in record time before pulling it off of her. He cursed when he saw the bars pierced into her nipples. “Jesus Christ, Alice,” he groaned, picking her up to toss her further up the bed. He quickly climbed over top of her and leaned down to suck at her nipples.

Alice was a mess beneath him. She reached between their bodies to grab his cock, to guide him inside of her but he batted her hand away. He pulled back and held himself up by his left arm as his right hand grasped his cock. He teased the tip of himself against her wet folds and clit before he slowly started pushing inside of her.

Both of them watched his cock slowly thrust into her, but eventually Alice had to throw her head back in pleasure. It was almost too much. God he was big! And he was stretching her so much...but it felt so fucking good.

Henry was moaning loudly as he settled fully inside of her and he needed a moment before he started moving or he was going to orgasm way too early for his liking. He leaned down and kissed her slowly, letting his hands roam her bare skin.

Alice wrapped her legs around him, reaching down to grip his butt with her hands, gently digging her nails into his skin. “Henry, please move,” she whispered, as she pulled just the slightest bit out of the kiss. “I want you to fuck me.”

How could he deny her request? He held himself up and started pulling out before thrusting hard back into her, making her moan loudly.

Alice knew without a doubt in her mind that even if things didn’t work out between them, Henry had absolutely just wrecked her for other men. None of her past lovers had made her feel this good. He paid attention to what she liked and somehow just knew exactly what was going to drive her completely wild. She found herself asking once again how this could possibly be real...but this was definitely real.

Henry pulled out of her and switched them so she was on top of him. He wanted to see her move above him, and he was not disappointed as she started to ride him, her hands using his abdomen as leverage.

“Fuck,” she gasped out. “You want to do this again tomorrow?”

Henry laughed and gripped her hips with her hands, slowing her down a little. “Is that even a question?”

“I bet I can make it worth your while. I’ll even let you tell me all about your gaming system,” she told him. “Maybe you could give me advice on mine.” Henry moaned beneath her and his hips bucked up. She gave him a devilish smile. “I definitely need expert advice. Was never sure how much...RAM I needed,” she teased before slamming down onto him.

Henry choked out a moan but then held her still above him as a laugh burst from his chest. “Did you just use computer terminology as a sexual innuendo?”

She grinned down at him, giggling a little bit as she leaned over to kiss him. “Did it work?”

He rolled them over so he was on top again. “Of course it worked. Don’t worry. I’ll make sure you have the proper amount of RAM,” he said as he thrust back into her hard and fast.

“Fuck!” Alice yelled out as he picked up the pace. Her nails dug into his shoulders and back as he slammed into her and threw her right over the edge and into another orgasm. She clenched around him and heard him moan as he finished as well.

He kept thrusting his hips just the slightest until he was spent and held himself carefully above her as they both tried to regain their breathing. Henry knew he had to call Chris and thank him tomorrow. He was so glad he had convinced him to do the shoot. Never in his life did Henry think he’d ever find a woman quite like this. And what a wild woman she was!

Alice bit her lip as Henry pulled out of her and then he plopped beside her on the bed. It was several minutes before both of them were able to speak, and she looked over at him. He was giving her an almost shy smile, and she felt her heart absolutely melt into a puddle. “How about a shower and then I’ll call out for take-out for us?”

“Deal.”

Both of them moved to the shower and Henry was shocked to see how much more beautiful she was without the make-up. “How about you come over to my place tomorrow?” he offered. “Are you free?”

She nodded as she rubbed soap around his massive chest. “I’m off. I could bring Shadow if that’s alright with you. She can play with Kal again.”

“Of course that’s alright with me.”

“I’ve got some home-made sauce stocked up in my freezer I could defrost and bring over.”

“I could bake some bread,” he said. “And I’ve got pasta.”

Alice nearly moaned again as she rubbed soap over his thighs and cock. “You can bake? Fuck.”

“I can do a lot more than bake.”

“I’m aware,” she teased. “We could play World of Warcraft.”

“Mmmmm. Keep talking.”

“Or I could suck your dick while you play The Witcher and see how long it takes you to lose. I think you'll quite like the feel of my tongue piercing and lip ring on your dick."

Henry barked out a laugh. “You are a devilish woman.”

She gave him a coy smile. “Am I?”

“I’ve never had a woman offer to play video games with me.”

“Yeah? Well, buckle up. Not only will I play with you, but I’ll kick your fucking ass too.”

Henry immediately felt himself getting hard again and Alice grinned mischievously at him. “You can’t say things like that and expect me not to react.”

Alice laughed as she shoved Henry under the spray of water and got down on her knees in front of him. “Oh...I counted on it,” she whispered as her lips gently kissed the tip of his cock.

Henry knew one thing for sure: he was never going to let this wild woman go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welll....what did we think? Comments?!
> 
> And...this is all my co-author and I have for now...but we could be tempted to write more! Give us your suggestions of people you'd like to see a stranger shoot about!
> 
> <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Well.....what did you all think? I LOVE Alice and Henry and can't wait till you guys see it all unfold!
> 
> Comments and kudos, please!


End file.
